With increasing demand in wireless data communication, the race to bundle more and more data over a wireless link has intensified. This has led to the emergence of newer standards having larger peak-to-average power ratios (PAPRs) operating at relatively higher frequencies with larger bandwidths. One approach to accommodating multiple standards within a single transmitter device includes utilizing a parallel stack of power amplifiers (PAs), with each power amplifier being configured to serve a specific communication standard. However, such solutions are complex and expensive. The continued development of transmitter devices capable of implementing multiple high-PARP standards raises numerous non-trivial challenges.